Entre Défi, Réalité & Destin
by TakuArohaKiAKoe
Summary: Dans le village de Konoha, deux hommes qui se sont autrefois admirés, sont tombés dans l'oublis. Chacun souffrant de son côté, ils seront réunis pas un pari -stupide ?-. Ou bien est-ce un coup du Destin .... ?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Si, dans le petit village de Konoha, deux âmes en peines s'attendaient depuis toujours ? Si Kakashi, dragueur et tombeur de femme, était aussi devenu trop apathique et qu'il trouvait son réconfort dans l'alcool ? Si Iruka, jeune homme timide et renfermé, avait lentement sombré dans le mutisme à la suite du départ de son protéger ? Si ces deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas vraiment car rien de l'un n'attirait l'autre ?

Quelque part, dans le divin ciel, les Parques ont scellées ces deux destins en entrecroisant leur fil de vie. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ont provoqué…

____________________________

Quelque part dans un autre monde, dans un tout petit village nommé Konoha, deux hommes qui ne se connaissent que de vue, pense à leur destin. Ils ne sont pas amis, même pas voisins. Ils ne se connaissent pas bien. Avant admiratif de l'autre, ils ont sombré dans l'anonymat et se sont oubliés. Jamais très intéressé par ce que faisait l'autre, ils ne se doutent pas que leur vie va changer. Pourtant, leur comportement respectif va les pousser à se faire prendre dans un défi idiot. Pourtant, tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si ce n'était que le défi prit une dimension de réalité et de besoin… Mais chut, pour l'instant ils ne le savent.

Une jeune fille, assise au milieu d'enfant les regardent avec amour. Baissant lentement les yeux sur son cahier d'écriture, elle prend son stylo, et débute ainsi son histoire :

Cette histoire commence un beau jour de printemps, alors que les oiseaux chantaient leur joie de retrouver le soleil. Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, un cri de rage retentit…

___________________________

**CHAPITRE 1 : Défi.**

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Hurla une voix féminine

-Vous avez bien entendu, Hokage-sama. Répondit une autre femme.

-Tu te moques de moi, Shizune ? Il ne peut pas être encore à l'hôpital ! »

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Shizune se trémoussa mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai et elle ne voulait pas le répéter. Elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer n'était pas la meilleur des nouvelles, mais elle devait en informer l'Hokage. Cette dernière regarda Shizune, puis ses mains et lâcha, dépitée :

« Que vais-je bien faire pour lui ?

-Je ne sais pas mais Kakashi-san sortira bientôt et… »

L'Hokage énervée et inquiète tapa un grand coup sur son bureau. Elle sentit le bois, sous son poing se fissurer. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lâcha un soupire énervé. Comme si ces stupides conflits entre les différentes nations ne suffisaient pas, cela faisait trois bons mois, déjà, qu'elle voyait un de ses meilleurs Juunin sombrer lentement dans l'apathie et l'alcool. Qu'allait-elle faire ?!

Toc-toc.

Shizune, sur l'ordre de l'Hokage se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant la jeune femme se présenta un des Chuunin du village. Jeune homme doux comme un agneau, Iruka lança un sourire morne aux deux femmes. Tendant une lettre à Shizune, il expliqua à mi-voix qu'elle venait d'arrivé et qu'elle était destinée à Maitre Hokage. Une fois sa missive remit, il s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

L'Hokage prit alors la lettre et l'ouvrit. C'était une demande d'un peuple voisin. Un village avait été attaqué et il quémandait des logements à Konoha. Soupirant, la femme accepta, bien entendu. Faisant un rapide bilan des logements, L'Hokage et sa suivante se retrouvait toujours avec deux logements de manquant. Shizune se permit alors de proposer quelque chose :

« Et pourquoi ne pas louer votre ancien appartement ?

-Pas à des inconnus. Lâcha froidement l'Hokage.

-Mais, Hokage-sama, il faudra bien… »

Shizune s'interrompit en voyant l'Hokage, face à elle, détourner les yeux en réfléchissant. Elle pressentait qu'une de ses divines illuminations allaient la frapper. Se préparant à tout, elle ne resta silencieuse, sachant très bien que le chef du village ne lui prêterait aucune attention si elle parlait. Alors que le temps commençait, à devenir long et qu'elle pensait que la femme, face à elle, devait avoir un quelconque problème au cerveau, l'Hokage se réveilla.

« Appelle Kakashi et Iruka, s'il te plait. »

***

Kakashi marchait dans la rue, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il avait réussit à s'échapper de l'hôpital avant que la Vieille –comme il l'appelait secrètement- ne vienne le voir pour lui passer un savon. Bousculant un homme, Kakashi tourna un instant les yeux vers l'individu. Un jour, cet homme l'avait peut être admiré mais aujourd'hui, qu'était-il pour lui ? Rien, strictement rien. L'Hatake regarda la missive qui venait d'être poser sous son nez. Il la prit en soupirant...

***

Iruka lâcha un soupire. Il était assis sur le toit de l'académie, et il ne trouvait rien pour le tirer de sa mélancolie. Sa tristesse se ressentait en lui, mais aussi dans ses cours. Les élèves n'étaient plus intéressés par ces mots, mornes, et lui non plus. Si même son boulot le laissait tomber, qu'allait-il faire ? Baissant les yeux vers la rue, Iruka repéra Shizune. La jeune femme, intendante de l'Hokage lui faisait signe de descendre. Lâchant un nouveau soupire, il s'exécuta.

***

Entrant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Iruka se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put encore faire. Il savait pertinemment que son travail n'était pas des plus irréprochable qu'il ne l'avait été avant, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Allait-on lui retirer ses fonctions ? S'arrêtant devant le bureau du chef du village, il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Un homme de haute taille, plutôt fin mais pourtant dégageant une drôle d'impression de force.

*Kakashi Hatake ?* Pensa Iruka, surpris de le reconnaître.

Détaillant l'homme qu'il avait, autrefois admirer, Iruka s'arrêta sur son visage à demi caché. Très pale de peau, son unique œil semblait mort. Presque translucide par sa présence, le jeune homme ne put, toutefois, ne pas reconnaître sa beauté. Chez lui, tout était fait de charme. Son physique, ses…

*Iruka, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. Tu es en train de débloquer sérieusement.*

Se forçant à détourner le regard, il croisa celui de l'Hokage. La femme –connue pour son physique mais aussi sa force légendaire- semblait préparer un mauvais coup. Attendant en silence qu'elle prenne la parole, Iruka se perdit dans l'abime qu'était devenu son cœur.

« Bien, Iruka, Kakashi, il faut que je vous explique quelque chose. Comme vous le… »

*Ca sent le roussie son truc à la Vieille.* Pensa Kakashi, se coupant déjà de la conversation.

« Kakashi, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Hein ? Ha… heu… oui. Répondit le ninja copieur ramené brusquement à la réalité.

-Bien. Comme je le disais, un village voisin du nôtre à été attaqué. Plusieurs habitants ont perdus leurs demeures. Par conséquent, Konoha s'est proposé pour les hébergés mais après le recompte de toutes les maisons libres, nous nous retrouvons toujours avec deux logements en moins… »

Kakashi contempla l'Hokage avec perplexité. Il ne voyait toujours pas la raison de sa venue. A côté de lui, il remarqua que l'homme se trémoussait mal à l'aise. Il le trouvait assez bizarre. Trop gentil, surement. Quelque chose chez cet homme l'énervait grandement. Quoi ? Peut être la façon dont il semblait bien, « heureux ».

*Kakashi, mon vieux, tu débloque. Tu ne connais même pas ce type…* Se réprimanda le Juunin, alors qu'une réalité le frappait en pleine tête quand il regarda l'homme qui se tenait près de lui. * Iruka ?!*

« Qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec nous ? Lâcha Kakashi, blasé.

-Puisqu'il me manque deux logements et que j'en ai un que je ne louerais à personne extérieure du village, je suis heureuse de vous informer que vous avez été choisis pour prêter vos maisons aux survivants de l'attaque. »

*QUOIIII ? Elle se fout de nous, la Vieille ?* Hurla intérieurement Iruka.

« Pourquoi accepterions-nous de vivre dans une maison et de prêter nos maisons respectives ? Demanda froidement Kakashi.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. J'ai décidé et vous ne pouvez aller au delà de mes choix !

-Je refuse ! Continua le Juunin.

-Kakashi, prends ceci comme un défi. Si tu prouve que tu peux faire ça, j'accepterais de te remettre sur les missions pour retrouver Sasuke. De plus, ca ne durera pas plus de quatre mois… »

Iruka sentit son sang se figer. Il allait être obligé de partir de sa maison et de vivre avec un homme complètement toqué pendant 4 mois ? Elle se moquait d'eux, n'est ce pas ? Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard de l'Hokage, il comprit que tout ceci était bien réel.

« Je refuse. Lâcha-t-il doucement.

-Iruka, tu n'as pas le choix toi non plus. D'ailleurs, pendant ces quatre mois, tu es relevé de tes fonctions d'enseignant. Si tu veux les retrouver tu dois accepter. Répliqua l'Hokage.

-C'est du chantage !

-Non, c'est à vous de décider… »

*Vieille Harpie, va !* Pensèrent Kakashi et Iruka ensemble.

Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau. Puis, finalement, les deux ninjas finirent par acquiescer au défi que leur lançait l'Hokage. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il était complètement stupide mais la nature des deux –pour des raisons différentes- les poussa à dire oui. Avant de sortir, l'Hokage leur expliqua les derniers points :

« Vous n'emménagerez que demain, dans la maison qui fut la mienne et celle de ma famille. Et, si, l'un de vous se retrouve à l'hôpital ou créer un quelconque problème, se sera l'autre qui sera puni. Je déciderai de lui enlever quelque chose d'important à ces yeux. Par conséquent vous devez veiller l'un sur l'autre, comme s'il représentait votre propre vie. »

***

Kakashi lâcha un soupire et sorti du bureau de l'Hokage. Il trouvait cette histoire stupide, mais s'était sa fierté qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Il voulait prouver sa valeur. Et puis, si, en plus de montrer sa force, il pouvait reprendre les missions pour Sasuke, il se devait d'accepter.

S'arrêtant dans un bar peu fréquentable, l'homme entra et s'assit au comptoir. Commandant une bière, il se plongea dans ses réflexions. Depuis le départ de Sasuke, il avait peu à peu sombré dans l'apathie. Cela s'était ressentit sur la qualité de ses missions. Trop souvent blessé, l'Hokage avait finit par ne plus l'envoyer en mission. Il était devenu alors la honte des Juunins du village de la feuille.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait sombrer à ce point ? La trahison d'un enfant du village ne pouvait pas tout expliquer, il le savait. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke partir, abandonner son équipe et sa vie, il avait comprit ce qu'il avait fait. Ne lui ayant jamais appris à parler de ses souffrances, il avait sûrement poussé un enfant à fuir. Avec cela, il avait brisé quelque chose dans le cœur de ses deux autres élèves. Sakura ne s'était jamais vraiment relevé, mais cachait sa souffrance sous sa force. Naruto, il en souffrait toujours mais s'était entrainé avec plus d'acharnement. Et puis, maintenant, il était partit avec Jiraya-sama. Et la culpabilité avait pesé un peu plus, sur ses épaules. Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait cherché refuge dans l'alcool. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en décrocher. Minable, voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

***

Iruka sortit du bureau du chef du village sans un mot. Les yeux à nouveau perdus dans le vide, il se dirigea de lui même vers l'académie. Il avait encore des cours à assurer. Arrivé à l'académie, un autre sensei vint lui dire qu'il pouvait repartir tout de suite, son cours était remplacé. Sans un mot, juste un déchirement de plus au cœur, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents, décédés, il n'arrivait pas à croire que demain, il n'y vivrait plus.

Une fois dans la modeste demeure, il commença à préparer ses cartons. Il n'y avait plus grand chose dans la maison et ce ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Regardant les quelques cartons, posés dans l'entré, il sentit les larmes affluer vers ses yeux. Secouant la tête, il refusa de les laisser couler. Il en aurait besoin plus tard, là, il voulait juste réfléchir.

S'asseyant sur le sofa, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Fermant les yeux, il chercha à savoir comment il en était arrivé là. Depuis le départ de Sasuke, Naruto avait changé. Au début, il avait trouvé ca bien, au moins son renard favori était motivé. Puis il avait vu les accidents qui lui étaient arrivés. Aujourd'hui, il était parti avec Jiraya-sama et il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Il s'en voulait parce que l'enfant, qu'il considérait comme son frère… non comme son fils, n'avait pas été heureux très souvent. De plus, il avait surpris une conversation entre deux anbus. D'après eux son destin était scellé et c'était la mort qui en était la clé. Refusant de voir la vérité, d'accepté que son presque-fils meurt, il s'était alors enfermer dans le mutisme et la tristesse. Aujourd'hui, tout ceci lui retombait dessus. Il le savait très bien qu'un jour ca arriverait mais il en avait fait fit. Et maintenant, il le regrettait. Naïf, voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

***

Le soir était tombé depuis quelques minutes. Dans son bureau, l'Hokage n'était plus Hokage, elle était une femme, simplement. Tsunade, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre lâcha un soupire. Aujourd'hui avait encore été une dure journée. S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit doucement et inspira l'air frais. Son village était beau, calme. Il était un tout où tout le monde avait sa place. Un sentiment d'amour et de fierté se mêlèrent dans son cœur et un sourire vint planer sur ses lèvres.

« Dan, Nawaki, ai-je fais le bon choix ? »

Contemplant les étoiles qui commençaient à illuminer le ciel, il lui sembla qu'elle formait un grand sourire. Le sourire de son frère, ou peut être celui de son fiancé. Tous deux l'avaient quittés des années avant, et aujourd'hui encore, elle avait besoin de leur soutient pour avancer. Fermant les yeux, elle gouta au moment magique qu'elle vivait. A ses pieds un magnifique village s'endormait sous une brise tiède. Sa dernière pensée fut pour ces deux êtres qu'elle avait perdus, au cours d'une guerre.

*Je vous aime.*

***

Dans le soir tombant, Kakashi sortit du bar ou plutôt fut renvoyé du bar. Ne marchant même plus droit, il essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer dans la rue. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Empruntant une ruelle sale, il sentit le poids de la nuit lui tomber dessus. Relevant la tête vers le ciel étoilé, il sentit la tristesse se mêler à l'alcool. Trouvant un peu de force dans son corps, il se propulsa vers les toits. Retombant gauchement sur les tuiles, il monta jusqu'au sommet. Il se mit assit en équilibre sur l'arrête du toit et pencha sa tête en arrière en repoussant ses cheveux. Dans le ciel, les étoiles semblaient danser, s'amuser. Un sourire parut se former, comme une nouvelle constellation. Prenant ça pour une façon de l'amadouer, le Juunin se retrouva à parler avec des objets célestes :

« Cherchez pas, je vous hais, vous aussi ! »

Fermant les yeux, il écouta la douce brise chanter à son oreille. Son cœur se serra un peu plus et il posa une main sur sa poitrine. L'impression que son cœur était pris un étau était horrible et pourtant habituelle.

*Comment un enfant a-t-il pu se faire une telle place dans mon cœur ?*

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il attrapa du regard une étoile, plus brillante que les autres. Souvenirs d'enfance, souvenirs d'enfant, elle avait guidé une bonne partie de sa vie. Inspirant à fond, une larme coula sur sa joue.

***

Iruka s'assit sur le toit de sa maison, comme il le faisait chaque soir. Les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, il resta un moment silencieux et ailleurs. Ce soir serait le dernier soir qu'il passerait ici. Bizarrement, il ne réalisait pas encore ce que serait demain. Fermant les yeux, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Il était bien comme ça. Il se sentait mieux, imaginant des bras protecteurs autour de lui.

Relevant doucement la tête, il rouvrit les yeux et profita du spectacle qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Le village, maintenant endormi, était surplombé d'un magnifique ciel étoilé. Regardant les différentes petites perles du ciel, il se sentit un peu plus triste. Cette beauté était presque trop, pour lui. Dans le ciel noir, il découvrit une constellation, rappelant un sourire de chérubin. Un demi-sourire de ses lèvres se mêla à la forme du firmament.

« Merci de me redonner le sourire. »

Perdant ses yeux dans le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Iruka réfléchit à sa peine. Douleur qui s'étendait toujours un peu plus dans son cœur. Etait-il devenu un abime de tristesse ? Peut être, après tout. Lâchant un petit soupire, il se força à détourner ses pensées, pourtant tout revenait toujours. Comme un cercle sans fin. Un cercle vicieux.

*Pourquoi me suis-je tant accroché à un tel enfant ?*

Détachant un instant ses yeux du ciel sombre, il tourna les yeux à la recherche d'une étoile particulière à son cœur. Une de celle qui brillait le plus. La trouvant, il l'attrapa du regard. Tous ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle l'avait guidé toute sa vie, et elle resterait le point principale de celle ci. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

***

Dans le ciel, au dessus d'un petit village du pays du feu, Sirius, magnifique étoile brillante, sembla, un instant prendre un visage humain, où une larme coulait doucement.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Emménagement.

Le lendemain, alors que l'aube ne s'était levé que quelques heures auparavant, Iruka arriva devant la maison qu'il allait occupé. Grande bâtisse sur deux étages, elle était sublime. S'appuyant contre le mur près du portail, le Chuunin attendit que son colocataire arrive, ainsi que le propriétaire. Il mit ce temps d'attente à disposition de ses réflexions. Il comprenait bien que l'Hokage s'inquiétait pour lui et pour Kakashi –apparemment-, et il voulait vraiment mettre ces quatre mois à profit pour se reconstruire. Réfléchissant bien, il se dit qu'il valait mieux tenter de se sortir de sa tristesse tout de suite.

*Ce défi n'est peut être pas si stupide…*

« _Yo._ »

Iruka tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Enfin, si ce son faiblard pouvait appartenir à une voix. Il vit alors un Kakashi, avec une tête de six pieds de longs, s'approcher, pas très sur de lui. Apparemment, le Juunin n'était pas très frais et avait but pas mal la veille. Inspirant doucement, Iruka lui adressa un sourire et le salua poliment.

« _Iruka, Kakashi !_

_-Bonjour Hokage-sama._ Répondit Iruka.

_-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Voici les clés de la maison. Tout ce qui m'appartenait à été enlevé, installés vous à votre aise._ »

La femme leur tendit deux clés identiques, avant de récupérer celle de leur maison respectives. Après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne journée, elle repartie. Kakashi se tourna vers Iruka, le jaugea un instant, puis s'avança et ouvrit le portail. Il remonta l'allée d'un pas gauche, ouvrit la porte d'entré et laissa tomber ses sacs dans l'entré. Il partit dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

Iruka l'avait suivit avec un peu plus de cérémonie. Cet endroit était, après tout, l'ancienne maison de la famille de leur Hokage. Posant en douceur ses sacs près de ceux de son colocataire, il fit un rapide tour de la maison.

La maison s'étendait sur deux étages, plus un petit grenier. Au rez-de-chaussée ce trouvait la salle de bain, la cuisine, le salon et une salon d'hiver qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin. A l'étage, se trouvait principalement deux chambres, un bureau et une grande bibliothèque.

« _Kakashi ?!_ »

Iruka s'arrêta interloqué. Son ainé était couché à demi sur le sofa, la tête entre les mains. Son visage avait pris une couleur vraiment très pâle, ce qui inquiéta Iruka. S'approchant du ninja copieur, il s'accroupie devant pour être à son niveau.

« _Ca ne va pas ?_

_-Moins fort, Iruka._ Murmura Kakashi. »

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, l'Umino se releva et partit chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Passant par la cuisine, il revint vers Kakashi un verre d'eau et un cachet à la main. Lui tendant le remède contre les migraines, il le regarda prendre le verre…

« _J'ai l'impression que mon crane va imploser._

_-C'est ca lorsque l'on boit trop !_

_-Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?_ Répliqua, agressif, Kakashi.

_-Ca fait que je vis dorénavant avec toi, et que les gens bourrés ne sont pas mes amis_. »

Se retournant brusquement, Iruka partit récupérer son sac sans un mot. D'un poigne de fer, il le cala contre son dos et monta l'escalier, énervé. Tout en entrant dans une des chambres de l'étage, il continua de réfléchir

*Vais-je tenir 4 mois avec cet idiot ?*

Posant son sac sur son lit, il le défit méthodiquement. Lorsque tout fut rangé, il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et respira à grande bouffée l'air frais. Le printemps était bel et bien là. Passant rapidement dans la chambre de son colocataire, il ouvrit aussi la fenêtre puis redescendit. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. S'arrêtant pour écouter le calme, il entendit le bruit d'un verre rouler sur le sol. Une hypothèse se déroula dans son esprit.

*Ne me dit pas qu'il est en train de boire ?!*

Entrant comme une furie dans le salon, ce qu'il trouva le laissa bouche-bée et attendri. Kakashi s'était endormi sur le sofa. Roulé en boule comme un chaton, il semblait bien plus fragile. Le verre qu'Iruka lui avait donné gisait sur le sol. Sûrement l'avait-il fait tombé en dormant. Iruka alla le ramasser et s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi dur avec cet homme qui semblait cacher une blessure bien trop grande pour lui.

Pour se faire pardonner, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, en tête de préparer le repas. S'affairant dans la grande cuisine lumineuse et spacieuse, il retrouva la plaisir de faire à manger pour lui et pour autrui. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il prépara les ingrédients pour un ramen.

***

« _Kakashi. Kakashi, réveille-toi._ »

Iruka tentait désespérément de réveillé son colocataire. N'osant le secouer, de peur qu'il ne lui en veuille, il était accroupie devant l'homme aux cheveux argents, et l'appelait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il le secoua tout doucement.

« _Kakashi réveille-toi, bon sang !_

_-Huuuuum…_ »

Le ninja copieur, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna dans son sommeil et d'une main accrocha la manche d'Iruka. Ce dernier se retrouva coincé devant le sofa. Cherchant une idée pour se sortir de là, il se rendit compte que, même en dormant, son colocataire avait de la force. Regardant le visage, presque angélique si ce n'était qu'un masque le cachait à demi, de Kakashi, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

*Et si j'essayais comme avec Naruto ?*

« _Kakashi, il y a de délicieux ramens qui t'attendent dans la cuisine_… Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »

Le Juunin ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda Iruka qui avait son visage un peu trop proche du sien. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, recula d'un bond en rougissant. Se levant, il lui dit que le repas était près puis disparut, mal à l'aise, dans la cuisine. Kakashi s'assit lentement et constata avec joie que sa migraine était parti. Bénissant presque son « sauveur » il le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

***

« _Tes ramens étaient délicieux, Iruka !_

_-Merci… _»

Toujours légèrement gêné, le jeune homme se leva et débarrassa la table. Il fit vite fait la vaisselle, puis lava la table sous les yeux amusés de Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait déjà un peu plus vivant que la veille. Regardant Iruka faire, il se sentit plus calme.

*Il sait vraiment tenir une maison, apparemment.*

Une fois son travail dans la cuisine achevé, Iruka sortit. Kakashi, lui, resta là, immobile, perdu dans ses pensés. Il sursauta lorsqu'Iruka passa la tête dans la cuisine. Croisant son regard, il comprit que cet homme, malgré les souffrances qu'il avait connu et connaissait toujours, était un homme de cœur.

« _Tu te sens d'aller ranger tes affaires ou tu le feras après ?_

_-Après._

_-Bien, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas._ »

Disparaissant, il laissa à nouveau l'Hatake seul. Celui-ci reprit sa méditation. Pourtant, sentant bientôt la tristesse lui retomber dessus, il se leva et alla rejoindre Iruka, qui nettoyait la maison. Celle-ci, malgré sa beauté, avait eut le temps de prendre la poussière pendant que personne ne l'habitait. Pendant toute la journée, le Juunin suivit son cadet à travers la maison, le regardant se démonter pour rendre l'endroit agréable à vivre.

***

Le soir commençait à tomber. Les rues éclairées accueillait encore quelques personnes qui se promenaient et profitaient des dernières lueurs du soleil. Parmi eux se trouvaient Kakashi et Iruka. Marchant lentement, côtes à côtes en silence, ils s'arrêtent devant un supermarché. Entrant ensemble, ils commençant leur achat en silence.

« _Dis Iruka, si on prenait ça, pour les jours de fête ?_

_-Un magnum de saké ? Tu rêves pas un peu là ?!_

_-J'ai dis pour les jours de fête, que croyais-tu que j'allais en faire ?!_ »

Iruka relooka son ainé avec une certaine moquerie. Allait-il tomber dans ce piège grotesque pour acheter de l'alcool ? Bien sur que non. Tournant le dos à la bouteille d'alcool ainsi qu'à son colocataire, énervé, il se dirigea vers un autre rayon. Une main l'arrêta avec force et le força à se retourner.

« _Quoi ?_ Lança-t-il lui aussi énervé maintenant.

_-Pour quoi me prends-tu ?!_ »

*Idiot, pour quoi veux-tu que je te prenne ?* Répondit en écho l'esprit d'Iruka.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas un homme qui armait facilement le conflit. Préfèrent s'effacer que de se battre, il tourna à nouveau le dos à Kakashi et s'éloigna. Dans son dos, il entendit clairement la voix de son colocataire s'élever, furieuse

« _Pour quoi me prends-tu ?!_ Dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

_-Pour un alcoolique !_ Cria Iruka, à bout de nerf, avant de s'éloigner. »

***

*Où est-il passé ?!*

Iruka abandonna la partie de cache-cache. Kakashi ne voulait pas se montrer ? Bien, c'était très bien. Il passa à la caisse, paya ses achats et rentra chez « lui » sans trahir une quelconque émotion. Il commençait déjà à en avoir marre et c'était mauvais signe. Déballant les courses, il les rangea avec soin, prenant le plus de temps possible. Pourtant, bien vite, il eut finit, et la solitude le pesa.

« _Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est pas ma… Bon, ok, je crois que c'est ma faute._ »

Sortant à grands pas de la cuisine, il prit son manteau et sortit dehors.

*Où peut bien se cacher cet imbécile ?*

Se mettant en route, Iruka erra un long moment dans les rues de moins en moins animés de son village tant aimé. Avançant sans vraiment savoir où chercher, il finit par se retrouver mort de fatigue dans les rues désormais noires. Puis, comme pour l'énervé d'avantage, la pluie se mit à tomber brusquement.

« _Bordel ! Mais où est-il ?_ »

Reprenant sa marche, plus rapidement, il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. C'est alors qu'au détour d'une rue qu'une idée lui passa dans l'esprit. Il savait peut être ou se trouvait son colocataire.

***

« _Tu crois que je suis vraiment au fond, Obito ?_ »

Kakashi était assis près de la tombe de son meilleur ami. Souvent, lorsqu'il se sentait mal, il venait là et parlait avec l'Uchiwa décédé pour lui. Fermant les yeux, Kakashi sentit la pluie se mettre à tomber. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Surement des heures, vu le ciel. Ployant la tête en arrière pour recevoir les larmes du ciel sur le visage, il mêla ses propres larmes à la pluie. Pourtant, peu à peu, le néant prit le dessus. Il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience pour chasser sa peine.

Le noir était partout, autour de lui, mais aussi en lui. Il n'était rien. Rien qu'un bout de bois mort flottant sur une mer de ténèbres. Il aurait put rester ce bout de bois toute sa vie s'il n'avait pas finit par entendre quelqu'un prononcé son nom avec inquiétude. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour.

*Iruka ?*

Abandonnant le bout de bois mort pour redevenir l'homme, Kakashi entrouvrit les yeux avec une certaine difficulté. La nuit était, désormais, épaisse et il ne distinguait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, il sentit une main se glisser un passage sur son front, tout en retirant les cheveux qui s'y était collé. Une main chaude.

« _Kakashi ? Tu m'entends ? Dis quelque chose._

_-Imbécile… va…_ »

Ce fut tout ce que put répondre à cet homme qui s'inquiétait bien trop pour lui. Après tout, la honte des Juunins du village ne méritait pas l'attention de quelqu'un. Encore moins de quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un de si gentil …

*Je hais cette gentillesse.* Pensa Kakashi.

Alors que deux bras l'aidaient à se relever, il finit par distinguer son colocataire. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il était blanc comme un mort et l'inquiétude habitait chacun de ses traits. Tremblant légèrement de froid, son regard était déterminé. Une fois qu'il eut remit Kakashi sur ses pieds, l'Umino le cala dans son dos et reprit le chemin du retour, silencieux.

***

Une fois à la maison, Iruka porta son ainé jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'aidant à se mettre debout dans la pièce surchauffé, il lui dit :

« _Prends un bain bien chaud, tu es congelé. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger._

_-Je… _»

Iruka lui adressa un simple sourire pour lui dire de ne pas s'excuser et fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il sentit une main –glacée- attraper la sienne pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se retourna, craignant que l'Hatake ne soit encore plus mal. Il se retrouva, alors, nez à nez avec le visage masqué de l'homme. Si proche qu'il sentit même le souffle chaud de Kakashi effleurer son visage.

« _Qu… Quoi ? _

_-Tu veux pas prendre une douche aussi ? Tu es aussi trempé que moi._ »

Quelque chose dans l'œil de Kakashi s'alluma. Iruka, passant du pâle au cramoisie secoua la tête en reculant. Son dos heurta la porte. Sans pouvoir détourner son regard de celui de son senpai, il attrapa une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux et sortie de la pièce un peu précipitamment.

Refermant la porte avec force, il s'adossa un instant contre le battant. Respirant à fond, il tenta de chasser la gêne qui s'était infiltrer en lui lorsqu'il avait croiser le regard de son ainé. Iruka se releva et, tout en se séchant les cheveux, partis se changer. Après avoir enfilé des habits secs, refermer sa fenêtre de chambre, il alla dans la cuisine et prépara le dîner. Ses pensées s'envolèrent.

*Qu'est ce qui me prend ?*

Alors que ses réflexions et son repas l'avait coupé du monde extérieur, il se laissa lentement couler dans ces gestes simples de son quotidien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, à l'entré de la cuisine, qu'il releva la tête. Repoussant ses cheveux, toujours humides, il releva la tête et découvrit Kakashi, appuyé contre le mur. Le teint livide, des énormes cernes sous les yeux, il le portait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Prenant une superbe couleur pivoine, le dauphin recula de quelques pas.

« _Qu… Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Pourquoi tu rougis à ce point ?_ Murmura Kakashi, apparemment mal

_-Je ne rougis pas._

_-Si, tu as la couleur d'une brique…_

_-Non. Oh, et puis zut, ca ne te regarde pas._ »

Un sourire plissa l'unique œil du Juunin. S'avançant d'un pas tremblant, il ne quitta pas des yeux son colocataire, plus que gêné. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à insinuer encore quelque chose, il chancela sur ses pieds et s'effondra au sol. Iruka accourut.

*Que lui arrive-t-il, bordel ?!*

Posant ses lèvres sur le front de l'homme, il remarqua la fièvre qui le tenait. Attrapant sa main, il resta surprise. A part son front, tout le corps de son ainé était glacé. Le relevant avec beaucoup d'effort, il monta à l'étage pour aliter le malade. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Kakashi, il découvrit le désastre. La fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte avait laissé rentré des feuilles et la pluie. Le lit était trempé, et la chambre plongée dans le froid. Retournant sur ses pas, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Couchant Kakashi dans le lit qu'il avait préparé pour lui même, il remonta la couverture sur le corps tremblant.

Une fois son senpai alité, Iruka partit chercher une compresse, qu'il mouilla d'eau fraiche, un bol de bouillie de riz, un grand verre d'eau et quelques cachets pour la fièvre avant de rejoindre le malade. Posant le plateau –sur lequel il avait posé tout ce dont il avait besoin- sur la table, il regarda Kakashi. Sa pâleur était effrayante. Posant la compresse sur son front brulant, il ne quitta pas des yeux son « patient ».

« _Hmm… Iruka… ?_

_-Je suis là._

_-Qu'est ce… qu'il sait passé… ? Où… où suis-je… ?_

_-Tu as attrapé un bon coup de froid, je pense. Tu es dans ma chambre. Repose-toi, je vais te laisser dormir. _»

Légèrement rassuré, Iruka se leva et fit demi-tour. Kakashi se redressa un peu brusquement sur le lit, et l'attrapa par la manche. Dans son unique œil ténèbres, une sorte de peur se diluait. Restant un instant silencieux, il finit par murmurer.

« _Reste… S'il te plait…_ »

Sans un mot, Iruka alla chercher une chaise et s'assit à son chevet. Il n'arrivait plus à quitter des yeux cet homme qui semblait tant souffrir. Il resta donc à veillé Kakashi qui, lentement replongea dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Confessions

« _Iruka… Eh, Iruka…_

_-Huuuuum… ?_

_-Pourquoi tu es resté, tout à l'heure ?_

_-Hein… ?_ »

Un soupire s'éleva dans la chambre surchauffé. Iruka, qui s'était assoupi sur sa chaise, releva la tête, complètement endormi. A côté de lui, Kakashi avait réussi à se remettre assis, le front encore perlé de sueur et toujours très pâle. Le dauphin se frotta les yeux et émergea enfin de son sommeil. Tournant la tête vers son ainé, il s'inquiéta :

« _Comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Hein ? Pas trop mal ca va…_

_-Menteur, va !_ Lâcha Iruka, pas prit par le mensonge.

_-Non non, je vais bien je t'assure…_ »

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna le verre en le priant de boire un peu. Son ainé refusa d'un geste de tête et à la place, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'Umino et redemanda :

« _Pourquoi es-tu resté, tout à l'heure ?_

_-Tu… Tu me l'as demandé._

_-Oui, mais tu aurais pu partir._

_-Pourquoi ? Je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à rester, et puis, je m'inquiétais… _»

Le rouge aux joues, Iruka baissa la tête. Un silence s'installa quelques minutes, brisé à nouveau par le Juunin.

« _Pourquoi la tristesse hante-t-elle tes yeux ?_

_-Je… Non c'est faux._

_-Menteur. _»

Iruka posa son regard sur ses mains, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard transperçant de son ainé. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, lui aussi.

*Et si je lui disais tout ? Peut être cela m'aidera-t-il, après tout…*

« _Depuis que Naruto est parti, j'ai compris que je ne lui avais pas apporté toute la joie qu'il aurait du avoir, enfant. Je regrette d'avoir pu penser, une seule fois, qu'il avait tué mes parents. Après tout, ce n'est que le démon en lui et j'ai compris, un peu tard, que le démon n'était pas Naruto. Naruto n'était pas kyubi._ »

Un ange passa. Kakashi ne détournait plus les yeux de cet homme au cœur si énorme qu'il en souffrait. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, trouver les bons mots, mais il n'avait jamais su faire cela. Il préféra garder le silence de peur de dire quelque chose de travers.

« _Et toi, Kakashi ?_

_-Moi quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi l'alcool ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance dans ton cœur ?_ »

*Devrais-je le dire ? Iruka l'a bien fait après tout…*

« _J'ai échoué à aider Sasuke. Par mon manque d'exemple pour qu'il ne reste pas enfermé dans sa douleur, un enfant du village à déserté, en blessant deux de ses amis. Puis, je n'ai pas été capable d'aidé correctement mes deux autres élèves. J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne._ »

Iruka fit un geste vers l'homme mais s'arrêta et ramena sa main vers lui. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il se sentit gauche et resta silencieux. Fermant à demi les yeux, Kakashi posa une main tremblante sur ses yeux. Son visage devint un peu plus pâle tandis qu'il toussait. Inquiet, Iruka le fit se recoucher, releva sa tête avec un autre coussin et lui dit :

« _Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital…_

_-Non…_

_-Il faut que tu…_

_-Non, ca va ! Si demain je suis toujours aussi malade on ira, pour l'instant ça va aller._ »

De nouveau secouer par une quinte de toux, il ferma les yeux. Iruka, se pencha et, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son senpai pour évaluer si la fièvre augmentait. Kakashi tressaillit mais se laissa faire. Prenant des cachets, Iruka les tendit au malade qui les prit sans faire de problème. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la Chuunin découvrit quelque chose.

En effet, pour prendre les médicaments, avec un peu d'eau, Kakashi dut enlever son masque. La partie de son visage qui se cachait dessous était… parfaite. Sa bouche, finement ciselée était pale et ses lèvres pleines. Son visage était fin, bien dessiné… Une seule question se posa dans l'esprit d'Iruka.

*Adonis ou Phébus ?*

« _Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?_ Demanda Kakashi, à mi-voix

_-Je… je… ne t'avais jamais vu sans masque…_ »

Une fois de plus, le rouge mordit les joues du jeune homme. Baissant les yeux pour cacher sa gêne, il fut surpris lorsqu'une main l'obligea à relever la tête. Kakashi lui adresse un sourire, avant de se pousser et de faire une place dans le grand lit. Le dauphin ne comprit pas :

« _C'est ton lit après tout, viens je te fais de la place…_ Lâcha Kakashi.

_-Je… C'est bon… Je vais dormir dans le fauteuil._

_-Ne rêve même pas… Si tu fais ca, demain tu auras le dos en compote…_

_-Non, non j'ai… Aaah !_ »

Kakashi l'avait attrapé par le bras et attiré vers lui, sur le lit. Rouge brique, Iruka finit par accepter et se coucha au côté de son colocataire. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, il respira doucement. Puis, lentement, il sombra dans le sommeil, apaisé par le souffle de son ainé, endormi.

***

Iruka mourait de froid. Dans un semi sommeil, son corps entier semblait prit dans un glaçon. Il tremblait et même les couvertures, sur son corps, ne lui apportait plus de chaleur. Un instant il se demanda si la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte mais ne trouva pas la force de vérifier. Alors qu'il commençait à claquer des dents, une source de chaleur se rapprocha de lui. Sans chercher à comprendre ce que s'était, Iruka se colla contre. Lentement, son corps se réchauffa, il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

***

« _Iruka, réveille-toi._ Chuchota une voix à son oreille. »

Le Dauphin, habitué à ne pas contrarier les autres, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa source de chaleur était toujours là, contre lui. Frottant ses yeux, pour ramener une vue moins floue. Une main se posa sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il chercha quel était son radiateur et fit un bond incroyable en arrière en comprenant ce que c'était. Malheureusement pour lui, le lit n'était pas très grand, et il se retrouva au sol.

« _Aïïïe !_

_-Bah, qu'est ce qui te prends ?_ »

La tête de Kakashi apparut au dessus du vide, un sourire invisible jouait sous son masque d'une manière magnifique. Des rides-sourires plissaient son œil et dans sa prunelle une étincelle de joie s'était allumée.

*Tout compte fait, je vote pour Adonis…* Choisit Iruka en le détaillant. Puis, prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire * Aaaaaaaah qu'est ce que je pense moi ?!!!!!*

« _Iruka ? Iruka !_

_-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

_-Ton cerveau, à un problème de court-circuit je crois. A quoi pensais-tu ?_ »

*Comme si j'allais te le dire, Baka !*

« _A rien de bien important._

_-Allez, ne mens pas !_

_-Je ne mens pas !_

_-Tu pensais à moi ?_

_-Non ! _Cria presque Iruka, le rouge aux joues. »

*Bien sur que si, Koso*

Finissant par se remettre debout, Iruka chancela sur ses pieds. Sous ses yeux surpris, la chambre se mit à tourner. Lorsque le noir envahit sa vision, il se raccrocha à la table de nuit. Alors que ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher, deux bras l'attirèrent en avant. Il s'effondra sur le lit.

***

« _C'est bon, ce n'est qu'un petit malaise…_

_-Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Reste là !_ »

Iruka tentait, vainement, de convaincre son colocataire que sa santé n'avait rien. Légèrement fiévreux, il avait du faire une baisse de tension et, en plus, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, midi. Kakashi lui jeta un regard impérieux, qui le força à rester au lit en grommelant. Le Juunin sortit de la pièce, rapidement. Le dauphin ramena ses jambes à son torse et y déposa sa tête.

*Il s'en fait vraiment trop*

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Kakashi jeta un regard inquiet à son cadet. S'approchant de lui, il lui fit avaler un cachet contre la fièvre et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à manger. Iruka ne se laissa pas faire. Se levant, il déclara qu'il savait se faire à manger, tout seul. Iruka se dirigea vers la sorti. Son ainé le suivit, de peur de le voir à nouveau tomber.

« _Kakashi, ne me suit pas, je ne suis pas un enfant !_

_-Non, mais tu es malade._ »

Iruka lâcha un grand soupire et entra dans la cuisine. Attrapant une casserole et un paquet de riz rond, il se mit en tête de faire du riz au lait. Alors qu'il se redressa, un peu vivement, la casserole lui échappa des mains et il chancela. L'Adonis, près à ça, le rattrapa. Et, tandis que ses mains voletaient sur le corps du malade, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Prenant les choses en mains, il décida de faire le riz.

***

« _C'est amusant…_ Lâcha Iruka, à mi-voix.

_-Quoi ?_ Demanda Kakashi, concentré sur sa préparation, en cours de cuisson.

_-La façon dont tu as changé, depuis avant hier…_ »

Un silence s'installa. Kakashi remua lentement la préparation tandis qu'Iruka le regardait. Cet homme si étrange et renfermé, quelques jours avant, était en train de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dauphin. Kakashi se retourna au même instant, et le regarda, suspicieux.

*Pourquoi ses yeux brillent-ils ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour le faire sourire ?*

« _Quoi ?_ Lança Kakashi, presque agressif.

_-Quoi quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?_

_-Ca te dérange ?_ Demanda Iruka, soudain gêné. »

Kakashi ne répondit rien mais détourna les yeux. Sur le feu, son lait se mit à déborder. Lâchant « kosu » énervé, il réduisit le feu et remua à nouveau sa mixture.

***

Après avoir mangé leur riz-au-lait, les deux ninjas s'installèrent sur le sofa, dans la pénombre et s'endormirent à nouveau. Tous les deux était encore légèrement malade. Iruka, que les malaises s'enchainant avaient fatigué, s'était assoupie le premier. Kakashi, toussant encore légèrement, avait contemplé le noir avant de sombrer, à son tour.

***

« _Dis, Iruka…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles comme ça ?_ »

Ils s'étaient installés sur le banc, collé au mur de leur maison dans le jardin. Etroitement enroulés, chacun, dans une grosse couverture polaire, un chocolat chaud à la main, ils s'étaient perdus dans le silence. L'Adonis regarda son cadet, qui contemplait les étoiles.

« _Parce que je les trouve magnifiques._

_-Je les hais._ Murmura Kakashi.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'elles sont hypocrites. Lorsqu'on les regarde, on les trouve magnifique, on les envie, on voudrait les décroché mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et, après tout, un rêve ne fait que briser un homme._ »

*Ses mots semblent plein de détresse, c'est étrange…*Pensa Iruka avant de dire :

« _Je ne suis pas d'accord. Lorsque je regarde une étoile, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime derrière qui me sourit et ca m'encourage à continuer._ »

Tournant les yeux vers l'Adonis, Iruka croisa son regard. Son senpai le détaillait, perplexe et presque avec révérence. Iruka détourna immédiatement les yeux, le rouge mordant à nouveau ses joues. Restant silencieux un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne reposa ses yeux sur son colocataire. Iruka finit par se reprendre. Se forçant à rester calme et à chasser le rouge qui mordait trop souvent ses joues à son gout, il tendit le doigt vers une étoile, précisément :

« Sirius.

-Elle a hanté ma vie, cette étoile. Répondit Kakashi.

-Elle a guidé la mienne. »

Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, un fin sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Dans un accord mutique, ils choisirent de garder cette étoile comme représentation de l'autre. Comme le souvenir de ce qui allait, bientôt se passer. Sirius, demeure des Anges, représentait, à partir de cet instant, le passé, le présent et le futur à venir de deux hommes que la nature avait fait si différents, et pourtant bien trop semblables...

***

Dans le village de Konoha, Tsunade marchait lentement. Sur son dos pesait une nouvelle responsabilité. Dans ses bras, une petite chose tentait vainement de se réchauffer. La tête appuyée contre son épaule, elle ne faisait aucun bruit, malgré ses yeux terrifiés grands ouverts. Tsunade s'arrêta devant son ancienne demeure. Celle qui portait en son sein l'esprit de son frère et de son fiancé. Elle s'empêcha de pleurer.

Avançant de quelques pas, encore, elle s'arrêta au niveau d'un trou dans la haie. Un demi-sourire se posa lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre en pleine discussion. L'enfant tourna la tête vers eux. Et, comme si elle savait déjà, tendit une main en leur direction. Tsunade posa un baiser sur sa tempe puis se remit en route. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles, elle leur adressa quelques paroles silencieuses.

*Merci de les avoir mis sur ma route. Excusez moi de ce que je vais devoir leur demander… *

***

Dans le ciel étoilé, cachées dans leur demeure secrète, les trois Parques se regardent. Un sourire commun sur leur visage témoigne de leur joie. C'est vrai, être « faiseuse de destin » ce n'est guère amusant, à force. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ont désobéi aux Ordres. Elles se sont amusées, un peu.

Derrière Elles, sur le métier à tisser les fils de la Vie, deux fils se sont entremêlés, créant un nœud qui ne pourra être défait que si l'un des deux fils est coupé. Et, à côté de ce nœud, un autre fil à prit la direction pour rejoindre la boucle…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : L'Orpheline.

**Toc-toc-toc… Toc-toc-toc…**

« _Oui, oui, j'arrive !_ »

Iruka se releva avec mal. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal et ses vertiges n'étaient plus. S'habillant à quatrième vitesse, il entendit encore quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Apparemment, la personne s'impatientait. S'excusant en grommelant, même si son visiteur ne l'entendait pas, Iruka finit de s'habiller. Frottant ses yeux, il ouvrit la porte et descendit la volée de marche qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivant dans le hall, le dauphin attrapa un élastique et attacha sommairement ses cheveux. Il finit par ouvrir la porte.

« _Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir fait patienté mais je…_ »

La voix du chuunin se perdit dans le vide. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Shizune. A chaque fois que la jeune femme était venue vers lui, c'était souvent un mauvais signe. Essayant de rester tout de même polie, il lui proposa d'entrer. La noire refusa et lui apprit simplement qu'il était attendu dans une heure dans le bureau de l'Hokage. En partant, elle précisa que l'Hatake était aussi convié.

Refermant la porte, le dauphin resta un instant immobile. Ses pensées prenaient le dessus de ses actions. Il se déplaça mécaniquement jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, il continua de chercher la raison de cette demande subite. Il avait toujours été de nature méfiante, et encore plus lorsque de drôle de convocations venaient de leur Hokage.

Fermant les yeux, l'Umino tenta de trouver ce que pouvait bien vouloir la femme. Il n'avait rien fait, et Kakashi non plus… A moins qu'elle soit déjà au courant pour leur dispute au supermarché ? Non, ce n'était pas ca. Enfin…

« _Iruka ?_

_-Oh, Kakashi. Bonjour._ »

Se levant d'un bond, Iruka se força à adopter une attitude calme et souriante. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, servit un grand bol de café à son colocataire, puis lui annonça, comme si de rien n'était, qu'ils étaient attendu dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans une heure. L'Adonis ne fut pas dupe mais n'insista pas. Buvant tranquillement, il ré adopta son attitude flegmatique, qui le caractérisait.

Alors que le silence s'épaississait, Iruka se força à vaquer à ses occupations. Il ne voulait montrer, en aucun cas, qu'il était inquiet. Et surtout pas devant son senpai. Kakashi, lui, resta assis sur le sofa, plongé dans une des ses lectures des plus… intéressantes. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. Lorsque l'heure fut arrivée, les deux hommes se préparèrent en silence. Sous leur façade calme, tous deux étaient inquiets, autant pour eux que pour l'autre…

***

« _Bonjour, Messieurs._ »

*Ah, tiens, elle est polie, maintenant, la Vieille ?!* S'étonna Kakashi.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes s'approchèrent. Sur l'ordre de l'Hokage, ils se mirent assis devant son bureau. La femme les regarda, sembla un instant les jaugés. Iruka, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux. Les mains serrées en poing pour éviter de trembler d'inquiétude, il retint sa respiration. Tsunade tourna son regard vers Kakashi et croisa son regard déterminé. Un sourire se posa sur son visage. Tous deux avaient déjà changés. Ils s'étaient corrigés. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« _J'ai une faveur à vous demander…_

_-Ah tiens, ce n'est pas une obligation, aujourd'hui ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'Adonis.

_-Non…_ »

La voix de la femme se perdit dans le silence. Elle semblait beaucoup plus douce que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Iruka, surpris par se revirement, releva les yeux et les posa sur elle. Il chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, la curiosité le poussant, il finit par demander :

« _Quelle faveur est-ce ?_

_-Une enfant vient d'être retrouvée, errante dans le village. Je sais d'où elle vient, mais personne ne veut d'elle. Je ne peux pas, moi même, m'en occuper, et personne dans le village ne veut d'elle… Alors j'aimerais savoir si…_

_-Nous étions d'accord de l'adopter, c'est ça ? _La coupa Kakashi, un peu froidement.

_-C'est cela. _»

Kakashi lâcha un soupire exaspéré. Il commençait à en avoir marre des idées farfelues qu'avait l'Hokage. A ses côtés, Iruka leva les sourcils, surpris. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle avait demandé à eux avant qu'une autre question se pose dans son esprit. Se repassant les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, le dauphin lâcha, suspicieux :

« _Pourquoi personne ne veut d'elle ?_

_-Et bien… Elle est… Elle a été, sois disant, maudite à sa naissance. Ses parents sont morts, ainsi que ca première famille d'accueil. Et, selon son village d'origine, elle leur a attiré de mauvaises récoltes et des guerres._ »

*Elle n'a pas du avoir une enfance heureuse… Comme Naruto.* Pensa Iruka.

L'histoire de cette gamine l'attendrit et ses instincts paternels reprirent le dessus. Il dévisagea Tsunade, et celle ci comprit qu'elle venait de se mettre l'un des deux ninjas dans la poche. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers une petite porte, sur le côté, et revint avec l'enfant en question dans ses bras.

C'était une petite fille, entre 6 et 7 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs bruns, aux reflets violine. Pâle, maigrichonne, elle semblait presque morte. Seuls ses grands yeux d'une incroyable couleur océan témoignaient de sa vivacité. Tremblante, et morte de peur, elle agrippait Tsunade à deux mains. L'Hokage revint à son bureau avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux hommes, elle les regarda, puis tendit les bras vers eux.

« _Pourquoi fait-elle ca ?_ Demanda Kakashi, étonné de la voir les quémander.

_-Elle vous a adopté, c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais que vous acceptiez…_ »

Posant ses grands yeux pleins d'eau sur les deux hommes, la fillette sembla vouloir leur dire quelque chose. Ses mains se refermaient sur du vide et elle semblait si désireuse d'être avec qu'eux que même le cœur froid de l'Hatake fondit. Tournant la tête l'un vers l'autre, les deux colocataires échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. L'enfant avait réussie à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Iruka se leva et s'approcha d'elle. S'accroupissant pour être à son niveau, il lui dit :

« _Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Aik… Aik…_Buta la gamine sans réussir à sortir le prénom.

_-Elle ne parle pas, si ce n'est pour dire ceci_. Intervint Tsunade.

_-Bien. Et bien, ma belle, nous t'appellerons Ai pour l'instant._ »

Tendant les bras vers la fillette, il la récupéra contre son torse. Kakashi s'était levé et souris à Ai en effleurant sa joue. La gamine posa ses yeux sur lui et cacha à demi sa tête dans l'épaule du dauphin. Tsunade, avant de les laisser partir, leur expliqua que Ai ne savait ni marcher, ni parler –sauf pour son prénom-. S'ils ne faisaient pas attention, elle ne se nourrirait pas. Surpris par ces informations, les deux hommes voulurent avoir une réponse. Celle-ci fusa, horrible :

« _Elle a grandi en étant l'ennemie et sans trouver de réconfort. On lui a toujours dit qu'elle méritait de mourir et on a même attenté à sa vie plusieurs fois. Elle ne comprend donc pas qu'elle doit exister. J'espère que vous lui redonnerait le gout de vivre…_ »

***

Kakashi s'était endormi sur le sofa après être revenu du bureau de l'Hokage. Alors que son cadet s'occupait de la fillette, il avait préféré se reposer dans son coin. Tout ceci était presque trop brutal pour lui. Il avait la drôle d'impression que tout lui tombait dessus et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Dans le fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ne pas contrôler son existence… Dormant toujours profondément, il fit un grand bond lorsqu'il entendit Iruka l'appeler.

L'Hatake se leva, inquiet et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Iruka en train de préparer le repas. Sur la table central, Ai était assise et dominait la pièce de ses grands yeux océans. Lorsqu'elle vit Kakashi, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres, et la prit dans ses bras.

«_ Quelle douceur !_ Lança Iruka, de bonne humeur

_-Comment ça ?_ Se défendit l'Adonis.

_-Lorsque tu as pris Ai, on aurait dit que tu prenais une poupée de porcelaine._ »

Eclatant de rire, Iruka adressa un sourire à Kakashi, puis retourna à sa préparation. L'Hatake, lui, le regarda suspicieux, tandis que la fillette, jouais avec ses cheveux. Tournant ses yeux dans les siens, Kakashi lui lança un sourire qu'il voulut doux. Les yeux d'Ai se remplirent brusquement de larmes. Horrifié et perdu, l'Adonis lança :

« _Mais non, ne pleure pas !_ »

Trop tard. La petite brune se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Kakashi, ne sachant que faire, tourna un regard désespéré vers son cadet. Ce dernier, entendant les pleurs de l'enfant, s'était approché d'eux. Il prit doucement Ai dans ses bras et la berça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Séchant ses larmes, il la regarda avec amour.

*C'est incroyable. Comment a-t-il fait… ?* Se demanda Kakashi.

***

Iruka et Kakashi étaient assis sur le sofa. Devant eux, Ai jouait avec des cubes. Enfin, jouer est un grand mot. Elle empilait les cubes puis se tournait vers un des deux adultes et attendait leur avis. Les deux ninjas s'amusèrent vite de la façon dont elle avait besoin de leurs commentèrent pour recommencer. A chaque fois, d'ailleurs, elle s'améliorait.

Faisant rouler un cube, sans faire exprès, elle se tourna vers Kakashi et tendit le doigt vers son objet. L'Hatake la regarda, longuement, puis, se penchant vers elle, il lui dit en souriant :

« _Si tu le veux, va le chercher._ »

Ai ouvrit de grands yeux. Iruka, lui, se tourna d'un bloc vers l'Adonis et ouvrit la bouche pour l'apostropher. Kakashi lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie alors que l'enfant poussait sur ses mains pour se mettre debout. Elle réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds, chancela, et retomba. Kakashi, alors, avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas habituelle, se leva et l'attrapa par les mains. Il l'aida à se mettre debout, et a marcher vers le cube. Faisant quelques mètres, ainsi, Ai arriva à son jouet. Elle se pencha, lâcha les mains de l'Adonis et éclata d'un rire joyeux…

Kakashi en profita pour reculer. Iruka, les yeux brillants d'une fierté qu'il éprouvait pour la gamine attendit qu'elle se relève et lui tendit ses bras. Ai, courageuse comme aucun enfant ne l'aurait été, se mit en tête de le rejoindre en marchant seule. Elle trébucha, se releva et finit par atterrir dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier la serra contre lui, posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Le regard des deux adultes se croisa, un sourire commun se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

***

Ca faisait déjà une semaine. Une longue semaine que Kakashi et Iruka avait récupéré, chez eux, Ai. En une semaine, de nombreuses modifications s'étaient faites chez les trois habitants de la petite maison. Iruka avait enfin retrouvé une raison de sourire et de vivre. Kakashi avait réappris le bonheur d'être avec d'autre & Ai comprenait, enfin, qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle avait donné sa confiance aux deux hommes, et accepté de se nourrir correctement. Elle marchait à présent beaucoup mieux et avait prononcé ces premiers mots quelques jours après ses premiers pas. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle parlait déjà presque couramment. Ses ressources étaient surprenantes.

La petite « famille » était installée dehors, sur la pelouse. Kakashi s'était couché et son unique œil avait fini par se fermé. Iruka, installé à ses côtés, veillait sur l'enfant. Cette dernière gambadait dans l'herbe, ses grands yeux s'émerveillant de tout. Grimpant à un petit arbre, elle lança un sourire ravi au dauphin. Ce dernier resta sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il la vit tomber, et s'écorcher les genoux, il se leva. S'approchant d'Ai, alors que des larmes noyaient ses grands yeux océans, il s'accroupie devant elle :

« _Viens la, princesse._

_-'Uka… ! _Sanglota Ai.

_-Ce n'est rien. On va mettre un pansement et tu n'auras plus mal. Allez, cesse de pleurer_. »

Ai tendit les bras vers son « sauveur ». Iruka la prit contre lui et la ramena jusqu'à l'Adonis. Il posa Ai en douceur sur le sol et partit chercher du désinfectant et un pansement. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva la fillette plongée dans ses pensées. Avec un sourire, il soigna sa jambe et se rassit en face d'elle.

« _Ca va mieux, Amour._

_- Je ne suis… pas… Amour._ Répliqua la gamine, sérieuse.

_-Mais, ma Chérie, Ai signifie Amour._ »

La fillette secoua la tête négativement. Kakashi, à leur côté, ouvrit son œil et se tourna vers eux. Le dauphin, têtu lui expliqua que c'était vrai ce qu'il disait, et son ainé y acquiesça. Ai refusa et se renfrogna. La tristesse se mit à briller dans son regard. Iruka attrapa doucement son menton et lui dit :

« _Je t'assure, Ai, c'est…_

_-NON !_ La gamine hurla, des larmes ravageant son visage. _Aika pas Ai ! _»

*Aika ? Le prénom qui signifie Lamentation ?* pensa Iruka.

La fillette, qui brusquement semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs années, se dirigea en trébuchant jusqu'à la maison. Elle disparut dans le salon. Iruka, les yeux grands ouverts, resta pétrifié. Le voyant blêmir, Kakashi se redressa et alla jusqu'à lui. Posant une main sur son épaule, il plongeant son unique œil dans le regard chocolat de son cadet.

« _Iruka…Iruka… ? Iruka !_

_-Je… Qu'ai-je fais ?_

_-Rien. Tu n'as rien fais. Calme-toi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ça._

_-Oui mais… Tu as vu son regard. Je…_ »

Des larmes vinrent mouiller le regard du chuunin. Baissant la tête, il se renferma sur lui même, comme toujours. Il ne supportait pas de faire du mal à quelqu'un, même inconsciemment. C'était d'autant plus qu'il venait de blesser une enfant. Son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot silencieux.

Le dauphin tressaillit lorsque deux bras se refermèrent sur lui. Son ainé l'attira contre son torse et le serra dans ses bras. Posant son menton sur la tête d'Iruka, Kakashi lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave. Le consolant comme il pouvait, il le garda contre lui un long moment. Iruka se laissa faire, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Ce fut une petite voix dans leur dos qui les tirèrent de leur étreinte. Aika s'approcha d'eux, penaude. Ses yeux étaient rougies et ses joues pâles. Regardant les deux hommes, elle s'approcha pas très sur d'elle, et répéta d'une voix mêlé de peur, de tristesse et peine :

« _Pardon… Je… Suis désolée…Iruka._

_-Je… _Iruka se tu et laissa un silence s'installer. _Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma princesse. Viens là. _»

Lui ouvrant grand les bras, il vit la gamine se remettre à pleurer et foncer dans ce cocon de douceur grand ouvert. Se blottissant contre son torse, elle pleura de plus belle. Iruka posa sa tête dans ses cheveux et pleura en silence, lui aussi.

« _Je me sens seul, là. _Lâcha Kakashi, mi amusé – mi inquiet. »

Un regard s'échangea entre l'enfant et son « protecteur ». Puis, dans un accord silencieux, ils se jetèrent tous deux sur Kakashi, qui se retrouva au sol. Refermant ses bras sur sa nouvelle famille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de découvrir ce qu'était qu'être heureux en communauté et tout ça, grâce à un homme et une fillette de 7 ans.

*Ma vie est à présent eux.*

***

La nuit commençait à grossir. Kakashi ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre d'occupait Aika dans l'idée de fermé les volets. Iruka, lui, mit l'enfant dans son lit puis la borda. Caressant tout doucement sa joue, il lui adressa un sourire. La petite brune tourna la tête vers Kakashi et lui demanda de laisser les volets ouverts. Lorsque celui-ci demanda pourquoi elle voulait qu'il laisse ouvert, elle lui répondit simplement :

« _J'aime les étoiles._ »

L'Adonis se retourna vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Iruka posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, lui souhaita une magnifique nuit pleine de beaux songes, puis sortit de la chambre, jetant un regard à son colocataire. Kakashi lui adressa un sourire puis alla jusqu'à l'enfant. L'embrassant sur la joue, il lui souhaita aussi une bonne nuit. Eteignant la lumière, il commença à sortir. Pourtant, avant de refermer la porte, il murmura à la fillette :

« _Moi aussi, je les aimes._ »

*Grace à toi & Iruka.* Ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

***

La nuit avait commencée depuis bien longtemps. Couchée dans son lit, Aika regardait les étoiles briller par millier. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. N'y tenant plus, elle se releva, sans un bruit, et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'ouvrant en grand, elle regarda la brilleuses du ciel. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« _Merci… Sirius._ »

Les larmes cessèrent de couler. Elle resta encore un moment devant la fenêtre, puis repartit dans son lit. Posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle inspira l'odeur. Celle qu'il y avait partout ici. L'odeur de l'amour. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit le sommeil venir vers elle. Avant que Morphée referme ses bras sur elle, elle murmura :

« _Bonne nuit Iruka, Kakashi…_ »


End file.
